<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living a New Life in this Odd Yet Wonderful World by Rolling_Thunder8k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558728">Living a New Life in this Odd Yet Wonderful World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_Thunder8k/pseuds/Rolling_Thunder8k'>Rolling_Thunder8k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime), One Piece, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Frustration, Humor, Unwanted Luck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:32:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_Thunder8k/pseuds/Rolling_Thunder8k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man dies due to a divine filing error. Now, he must take on a new life with new abilities and an undesirable amount of luck on his side.</p><p>Will his second chance at life be what he expects or overwhelmingly bizarre?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So A New Life Starts At The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting on this site. I'm doing this on a tablet so I hope it turns out well enough.</p><p>*Anyway, all series involved belong to their creators/publishers, not me.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young man in a white tuxedo looked around. Above him was an endless ceiling and beneath his feet, a… checkered platform?</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>“Hello, Jonah Arden Highwater.”</p><p>‘Behind me?’ The young man turned around to see a beautiful woman floating above the strange floor with her white wings flared out. It was strange and stranger still that he hadn't noticed her when he first looked around his surroundings.</p><p>“Where am I?"</p><p>“This is the limbo. You see, due to circumstances beyond your control you were killed.”</p><p>“What?!” He was killed? He had been at an anime convention with his little brother watching a couple of guys reenact a Demon Slayers' scene! “I was healthy and always kept my self in shape, and there was no one legitimately suspicious around!”</p><p>A lot of people seemed off when they are dressed like fictional characters and acted the part but that did not make them threats, just dedicated. After all, for the sake of his little brother, Jonah cosplayed as Kaito Kid to the pre-teen's Conan Edogawa.</p><p>“About that… You see, there was a glitch in the divine system. A superior of mine tends to only perform her duties at a bare minimum or otherwise neglecting them,” the angel offered an apologetic smile to the unfortunate young man, “Her actions left a blind spot in The System, which we Deities and Divine Beings use to observe and operate the omniverse as a whole. The Goddess in question is on probation with greater punishments pending should an opportunity present itself.”</p><p>The angel touched the center of her ample chest and her tone grew sorrowful, “Unfortunately, that blind spot allowed a glitch to occur. It was a hiccup across reality itself, if you would.”</p><p>“What happened exactly?”</p><p>“The glitch caused an error to occur in the state of a being’s existence by overwriting that individual’s identity. The end results were enhancements or displacements of the victims.”</p><p>Jonah thought about her words for a bit, “How bad was it?” It was far too unlikely only a few poeple to suffer this fate.</p><p>“It was not as bad as it could been. Approximately thirty billion lifeforms were victims of the event across the omniverse. The vast majority were permanently altered on their homeworlds but the remainder such as yourself, died and had their existence erased.”</p><p>‘<em>Damn it all</em>!’ he clenched his fists. <em>'All because some idiot can't do her job?!</em>’ A jolt of rage surged through him suddenly before he forced himself to calm down. <em>'No, the angel isn't worried... Oh. An omniverse, right. For all the people this affected, over two dozen billions would likely be a small number in comparison to the trillions of quadrillions of who knows how many universes that exist out there.'</em></p><p>It was a wholly new concept to him, but he would accept it for what it was. “So, what happens now?”</p><p>Angel smiled, “At this point, you can choose to pass onto heaven, be reborn to live life anew, or be reincarnated on a new world.”</p><p>‘<em>Well, now <strong>that</strong> sounds familiar</em>.’ Of course, he was not sure which of those options would be best just yet. “Could you explain what each choice entails, please?”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure,” the angel nodded, "Selecting Heaven allows the choice of bathing in the loving embrace of Heaven for all eternity. Never knowing anything more or less, and never reaching a higher state of being unless one lived a life of Sainthood. Or comparable to such.”</p><p>As a guy who had never been Saintly, it sounded like a special sort of stagnation in Jonaha's opinion.</p><p>“Rebirth normally allows an individual a chance at another life based on their karma and experiences in their last life without any memory of the life they left behind,” the angel continued, “For those who were purged, they are allowed to keep their memories."</p><p>The young man nodded.</p><p>“Reincarnation on another world sends the person to a world in need of both new souls and assistance in defeating their Demon King," she paused, "Originally, this option provided a single gift of the reincarnate's choice. But those like yourself will receive two gifts of your choosing. Also, as is standard, you will receive a wish should you defeat the Demon King.”</p><p>Apparently, Konosuba was a thing. A real joy that is.</p><p>‘So, a blank existence, stumbling through a new life with a memories they may not apply, or a double gifted isekai adventure. So long as I can avoid being Re: Zero'd my choice is obvious.’ As Jonah came to a decision another thought occurred to him. ‘all things considered, could the idiot at the core of this situation be Aqua? If so, reality is more messed up than I initially thought.”</p><p>“This isn't really connected to my choice, but what was the name of your superior exactly?”</p><p>“Lady Aqua.”</p><p>He was right. And was there some agitation in the Angel's voice.</p><p>It would have gone unnoticed if not for her speaking so much before now.</p><p>'<em>So, Aqua really is that much of a nuisance among her peers. Then again, there are likely others involved who simply pushed the blame on her just to get rid of her. I doubt she would cause too big of a scandal since she's essentially the Goddess of Spoiled Party Girls.'</em> Jonah contemplated.<em> 'In other words, she delegates anything she finds too arduous to a subordinate... which is likely what happened to Eris, resulting in Eris being vastly more popular due to greater exposure.'</em></p><p>"I choose to go to another world."</p><p>The angel smiled cheerfully and clasped her hands under her bountiful buxom. "Wonderful, what gifts would you like?"</p><p>He had a few in mind but he needed some clarification first, "Do the gifts have to be physical in nature? Can they be conceptual or spiritual in nature?"</p><p>"No, they may take any shape," the angel shook her head, "You can wish for anything short of divinity."</p><p>"Alright, I would my first gift to be an unrestricted Blade Blacksmith Sacred Gear," Jonah decided as he began to pace. It was a source of swords that can be used for any occasion when he got the hang of it. So, Blade Blacksmith was more valuable than any single magical weapon.</p><p>The angel nodded and a golden ball of light form within arms reach of the young man, bringing him to a stop. Hesitantly, Jonah slowly reach for it, shaken by the sight of one of the things that would mark the start of his adventure.</p><p>'<em>No, I need to push forward.</em>' With his resolved strengthen, the young man grasped onto the Sacred Gear and gasped as the ball of light vanished into his body. It <strong>felt</strong> like an empowering warmth had surged throughout his body but <strong>tasted</strong> like iron and a few other metals he could never recall offhand had been forced into the mouth of his soul with a medium helping of light.</p><p>"And for your second?" The angel asked with a cute tilt of her head.</p><p>He knew what he wanted, but he needed to figure out how to phrase it. Perhaps...</p><p>"I would like to gain the physiological traits and skills of a One Piece Marine Admiral," he declares with a nod. Admirals were powerful and you needed both their obscene potential for power gain and combative skills and abilities to become one. Those skills would include the Rokushiki among other things. </p><p>The angel closed her eyes in concentration before a ball of red light appeared.</p><p>'Was it really that simple?' He grabbed hold of it and felt a searing heat surge through him before it settled leaving him panting on the floor. He had felt as though his body was melting from the sheer heat before the temperature ceased to bother him. It was utterly <strong>indescribable</strong>. '<em>Was that Sakazuki's?'</em></p><p>Either way, he felt different and his equilibrium was ruined.</p><p>However, the angel was patient. She waited quietly as Jonah regained enough control over his motor functions to confidently stand up, after minutes of falling and stumbling about, before speaking again, "Before you go, you must receive your starter pack."</p><p>A small sack appeared in Jonah's hands. He opened it and found coin currency along with a white crystal. Curious, he grabbed the crystal and felt a tingle in the back of his head. Suddenly, he knew this bag held 8,000 eris.</p><p>"Within the bag, you will find enough local currency to help you find solid footing in your new life and that Info Gem," she gestured to the crystal he had begun to examine, allowing her bouncy bust to dance, "-is a one-use artifact which grants knowledge of the local language, alphabet, and currency as well as the current economic scale."</p><p>"That's pretty innovative."</p><p>"It is," the beauty agreed, "The previous method held a great chance of leaving the recipient brain dead or with a notable decrease in their intellect or common sense."</p><p>Poor Kazuma. Oh well.</p><p>"I'm ready."</p><p>Time to start his own adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking the First Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a new world to explore, Jonah prepares to set forth on his epic adventure... oops.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series involved or their characters, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<em>Wow, they really don't care about random people appearing in the middle of the city</em>.' Jonah thought as he walked through the doors of the Adventurer's Guild. He had literally appeared from nothing and asked the nearest person for directions to their local Guildhall. They were either used to random individuals showing up or their survival instinct was extremely low. Or maybe they we simply morons. He was unsure which it was. Still,  he was given direction to Guild Hall without any hassle, so that was a win.</p><p>Also, some of the citizens scored a few points in his book for noticing the foreign design of his clothing.</p><p>"Hello, welcome to the Adventurer's Guild. My name is Luna. How may I help you?" asked the rather busty, smiling blonde woman behind the desk as the white suited youth approached one of the open front desk. He knew he would see living counterparts to some anime characters here but it was still amazing to meet someone you only have seen on a screen or page.</p><p>'<em>I wonder if she introduces herself as a reflex to dealing with illiterate Adventurers or simply because their eyes never reach her name tag.</em>' he thought as he noticed her name tag. Well, he knew the spoken language registered as english to his ears, but now it appeared the written language did as well. Did that mean anything he wrote would change to match the local alphabet to the native inhabitants of the world? Was his mind automatically shifting his words, spoken and written, to match theirs without him actually noticing it?</p><p>"Hello, Miss Luna," Jonah greeted her, "I would like to register as an Adventurer."</p><p>Luna's smile seemed to grow a bit more. Oh, he could recognize her using a business smile. Learning the context of a smile or compliment had helped him avoid shut downs when getting a date. "That won't be a problem at all, sir. First of all there's the registration fee of 1000 eris and filling out this Adventurer Card."</p><p>"Alright, sounds easy enough."</p><p>"It is, but the following part is more important," she reached beneath the counter and retrieved a white card, "The Adventurer Card, or Guild Card to some, is comprised of your name, level, class, ranking, and ability statistics."</p><p>'<em>Huh, Ranking is new.</em>' Jonah noted the deviation from what he remember of the inner workings of Konosuba. "How does an Adventurer's level, class, and rank interact? Are they connected or separate?"</p><p>Miss Luna nodded, "You see, as an Adventurer grows in strength and experience, they level up. The higher their level, the greater the abilities become and the easy it is for them to gain Class Advancements or change Classes altogether."</p><p>"Can someone start with an Advanced Class?"</p><p>"Well, while rare, it does happen," the guild girl paused to think it over. "They tend to grow more powerful than those who gain it later due to having its Passive Enhancements early on and have access to the skills of their lower Class counterparts are a very low price, comparatively."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"The difference lies in their familiarity with those skills and the Passive Enhancements of those Classes. However, the Advanced Classes have access to higher tier abilities and their Passives are usually superior by far."</p><p>'<em>That's interesting to here, but at least it is basically the same as what I know. But still...</em>' Jonah pondered before he spoke aloud, "Might I ask how does their Rank factor into this?" </p><p>"Of course," She seemed to be eager to explain all of this, "The Ranking system is the method which we use to measure an Adventurer's skill in the field."<br/>Once again, Miss Luna grabbed something from under her desk and pulled it out to reveal a chart.</p><p>
  <strong>Rank S: Diamond</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rank A: Gold</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rank B: Silver</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rank C: Bronze</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rank E: Steel</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rank F: Tin</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rank G: Stone</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rank H: Porcelain</strong>
</p><p>"So, we start at Rank H and work our way to Rank S, at highest?" That was going to be a pretty steep climb.</p><p>"Not quite. An average Adventurer will only reach Rank A, and even that is a difficult task to goal that takes years to acquire, " Luna gestured to the chart again, "There are very few who can reach Rank A as not many have the determination to exercise so much effort."</p><p>"And Rank S?"</p><p>"Well, to explain it properly, I need to give a bit of detail behind the registration system. Is that fine?"</p><p>"It is, Miss Luna."</p><p>"When an Adventurer is registered, their Magical Signature is read. As per normal, a being's Magical Signature is the combined result of their characteristics both physical and spiritual," the bosom guild girl gestured to what Jonah recognized as a scanner from the anime, "Therefore, by scanning that signature, we can near perfectly categorize that person's abilities in a numerical value while linking them to the Belzerg Magical System allowing them access to our library of skills and knowledge as well as those of our country's allies."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"We can also detect Blessed Ones. These individual are those who have been blessed by a deity in some manner, at some point in their lives."</p><p><em>'So, like me then.</em>'</p><p>"They have the potential to become Rank S," she seemed despondent, "Our country, this area specifically, has seen a major increase in the number of Blessed Ones for the last 16 years or so, but none have become Rank S. The only notable few were a Rank A and a handful of Rank B Adventurers. The rest either prove egotistic and died or decided to live as civilians after a month or two."</p><p>'<em>So, it's like Platinum Rank from the Goblin Slayer series, then. You need a divine blessing to reach it.</em>' But still, Aqua has been flooding this world with people apparently. '<em>Honestly, if so many people were shunted here, it should have an higher birth rate than what Aqua said when she tried to enthrall Kazuma into picking this world.</em>'</p><p>"How does one Rank Up, so to speak."</p><p>"No, that was the correct terminology," Luna smiled again before she continued, "You see, upon completing a set of requirements, one may request a Ranking Interview, be giving an interview for their achievements, or be rewarded a Rank Up by the royal family."</p><p>The lovely blonde pause for a moment before she spoke once more, "This is the function up to Rank A as Rank S can only be gained through the acknowledgement of the Deities themselves."</p><p>She fell silent and looked at Jonah.</p><p>'<em>This is going to be more difficult than I thought. I thought I could come here, level up, Class up, and get my wish after fighting some morons, but this is way more complicated than any version of the series had been.</em>' Jonah scratched the side of his head. '<em>This could be worth it in the end though.</em>'</p><p>"Here's the fee," the white clad youth placed the coins on the counter. He accepted the card she gave him and signed it before giving it back to Luna, who placed into a device below the mana scanning orb.</p><p>"Please, place your hand over the scanner."<br/>Jonah did so and felt a slight tingle in his hand before the orb begin to beam light onto his Card, turning what had been a plain beige paper into a hard, white material.</p><p>"Okay, let's see what it says, shall we?"</p><p><strong>Name:</strong> Jonah Arden Highwater <strong>(Blessed)</strong><br/><strong>Rank:</strong> H <strong>- Class:</strong> ? <strong>- Elements:</strong> Fire/Earth<br/><strong>Gender:</strong> Male <strong>- Age:</strong> 19 <strong>- Race:</strong> Human<br/><strong>Strength:</strong> 103<br/><strong>Vitality:</strong> 89<br/><strong>Magical Power:</strong> 179<br/><strong>Dexterity:</strong> 89<br/><strong>Intellect:</strong> 125<br/><strong>Luck:</strong> ???</p><p>'<em>Wow...</em>' Jonah was pretty sure those were high values for a beginner.</p><p>"Amazing, you have so many above average stats while the highest being you Intellect and Magical Power with the Strength as a third!" Luna certainly sounded ecstatic about it, "You're also a Blessed One! Although, you immeasurable luck would suggest... Ahem... Anyway, while luck is not too important with class selection, you have potential for many Advanced Classes." She cleared her through and regained her earlier air of professionalism, "If you tap Class you will see a list of classes available to you."</p><p>'Alright then,' he did as told and watched what appeared to be a magically variant of a holographic screen appear. The displaced young man noted the card actual felt like a cool metal material now before concentrating on the the task at hand. Immediately, he disregarded the recognizable lower classed and took in the advanced classes. '<em>Arch Wizard, Arch Priest, Swordmaster, High Cleric... What's the difference between that and Arch Priest? Anyway, Paladin, Rune Master, Rune Breaker...etc... etc... Gladius Arcanus</em>?'</p><p>"Miss Luna what is a Gladius Arcanus?"</p><p>"What?" Luna was confused for a moment before checking it herself and seemed to have used some kind of Identification Spell, "W-well, this seems to be a new entry into the System. It is an Advanced Class comprised of Swordmaster and Arch Wizard. You have access to the skill sets, both Passive and Active, from those classes and new ones from this one."</p><p>"Thank you," Jonah looked away in thought. '<em>My luck is likely why I found a class that is perfect for the gifts I requested. Although, fire and earth? Did I get the because I have the potential of that human volcano? But </em>why<em> is my luck so high?</em>' For now, he would consider it a good thing. "I'll take it."</p><p>Luna gathered herself once more, "That's great! Just a moment, sir." She confirmed his selection and ran the card over another device on her right. Watching, Jonah saw the card glow in tandem with the device before she passed it back to him. "All done. Are you going to start a quest today?" </p><p>"I'll wait. I want to get a grasp on whatever new skills I have."</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Okay, that sensation from the Magic Orb was my magic... Mana? I think I'll stick with mana. So, I just need to focus it on that to bring out more abilities I picked.</em>' The Highwater youth decided and began to concentrate on his inner power. It was odd to feel something so strange, so clearly. It was warm and bright? Hot and ever flowing? Cool and unyielding?</p><p>Well, at least he could feel it easy enough. So, he should be able to use it just as easily.</p><p>'<em>Alright, I just need to focus on Blade Blacksmith.</em>' But how? He did not remember if the show or light novel ever went into the process behind the Blade Blacksmith or its demonic counterpart, Sword Birth. "Okay, I'll just have to wing it. It should be simple enough."</p><p>Holding his hands out as though grasping a handle, Jonah shouted, "Blade Blacksmith!"</p><p>In awe, he watching a a white light formed in his hand and took the shape of a long sword. As the light faded, his awe followed immediately afterward. The weapon in his hand was an off-gray color and look crooked and dull. At least the weight was decent. Or was that because of his high strength stat?</p><p>"Maybe- maybe it's not for cutting? Yeah, maybe it's a blunt blade! That has to be it."</p><p>Seeing a fallen log nearby, Jonah walked over to it and lifted the sword for a diagonal cut as to avoid the sword rebounding on him. Expecting it to smash into the log, he was instead-  </p><p>"Why is the sword so brittle?!"</p><p>-when it snapped in half and faded into motes of light.</p><p>
  <em>'Okay, so I have a little bad luck. It's fine. Everyone has problems from time to time. It'll probably be smooth sailing from here.'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>"Okay, [Stone Floor]!" He commanded and felt his mana reach out to perform its task. He grinned as the grass below him gave way to stone.</p><p>"Shit! These are stalagmites!"</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>"Shahahaha! Burn, Baby!" The young man laughed gleefully as the fire burned around him, absently acknowledging that the fire burned around <em>and</em> on him yet it didn't harm him or his clothes.</p><p>"I'm not sure what it says about me that fire is so easy to use..."</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>"Okay, so the Rokushiki." Jonah stretched before hopping off of the ground and began to kick as hard and fast as he could. " One two-three-fourfivesixseven- Ouch! Cramp! Bad Cramp! Mother of God!"</p><p>He gave it a few minutes before he took his ready stance once more.</p><p>"My ankle!!"</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>"Let's see. This Inn is 800 Eris per night, but 1000 with a dinner and breakfast included. I can do three more days easy since I need to get some armor and I know I some pricing for two to three thousand when I passed that shop earlier," he murmur while lying on his bed. The bed was certainly comfortable but his plans were keeping him awake. "I didn't even ask how levels correlate to our Ranks."</p><p>With a sigh, the young turned on his side and stared at the wall. He had been a fool to think his abilities would be easy to master. His swords were brittle, his fire was eager to lash out but not so to retreat, he couldn't control the earth spells at all, and his Rokushiki barely had progressed.</p><p>Haki would be a far off goal at this rate.</p><p>Then again, maybe it just wasn't meant for someone from his world to understand it. He was a normal guy from a normal... '<em>Hmm? Is that the problem? </em>'</p><p>Maybe Fairy Tail and Peter Pan were onto something. </p><p>Rolling onto his back, Jonah held his hand forward and concentrated on a magic sword crafting method he was aware of, but customized.</p><p>'<em>Form the concept for creation.</em>' A weapon born of Blade Blacksmith.</p><p>'<em>Identity the ideal form.</em>' A single one-handed sword.</p><p>'<em>Form the ideal material.</em>' A blade as strong as steel.</p><p>'<em>Enforce the idea of power within the blade.</em>' A strong, steel blade that shines brilliantly in the night.</p><p>'<em>Will it into the world.</em>' It would form in his hand.</p><p>'<em>Believe it will succeed against all odds.</em>' He would wield that blade and cut through the challenges that await him.</p><p>Looking down at the fruit of his efforts, Jonah knew he would never be able to truly match the forging skill of the overly focused Shirou Emiya. Honestly, that was fine by him. The teen did not want to be another copy of him. No, he had a goal in mind, and this was just the first step.</p><p>"You're not perfect yet, but you will do just fine for now, Rising Star."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way, if anyone notices any errors in my work, just give me a heads up. I try to check the chapters before I post them but tend to miss certain things, but I will go back over them at a later date and fix anything I miss. Hindsight is a special thing, after all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>